


Spin The Bottle

by Sherpkat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherpkat/pseuds/Sherpkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why does this bother me? Why can't I calm down about this? Why does Oikawa only want to touch me when he's drunk? Why do I want my best friend to touch me?"</p>
<p>iwaoi with slight drinking, shenanigans, and confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this isn't my best writing, and I kind of lost momentum half way through it, but its just been sitting in my documents forever so I wanted to at least attempt an ending.

Music lilts through the house as Iwaizumi sips from his cup, some terrible concoction shoved in his hand by Oikawa just minutes ago.  The green monstrosity gives off fumes of sweetness and artificial flavorings, souring the longer it sits.  Shittykawa has never been good with mixing drinks. 

Iwaizumi leans back against the counter in the kitchen, quieter now that everyone's already picked their poison for the night.  Iwaizumi prefers his liquor plain, not mixed with flavors and sodas, but somehow he always ends up with Oikawa's newest creations.

"Iwaaaaaa-chaaaaaaan," Iwaizumi hears as Oikawa stumbles into the kitchen and latches onto his shoulder. 

"Drunk so early at your own house party, Oikawa?"  Iwaizumi smirks as he shakes Oikawa off.  “How unbecoming of you.”

Oikawa pouts, turning around to open the fridge. "I'm not drunk, Iwa-chan," he articulates, rummaging through the fridge, "I'm just trying to have a good time."

Iwaizumi sets down his cup and frowns, knowing the direction this conversation is heading. "You know this won't be the last time we will all be together, right?"

Oikawa closes the fridge, hand lingering on the door handle.  "But it's our last night as a team."   He turns to face Iwaizumi, one hand still attached to the door, and Iwaizumi knows this frown is real. 

Letting go of the door handle, Oikawa trips over to Iwaizumi who catches him easily—softly, like every time Oikawa drinks—and tucks him into his chest, softly rubbing his back. 

"You've done a great job here Oikawa," Iwaizumi starts, hugging Oikawa closer, "and these kids will never forget you.  Don't see this as an ending, okay?  This is just the beginning."

"And you're gonna be with me in this beginning?" Oikawa mumbles into Iwaizumi's chest. 

"I'll be there with you for every beginning, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi smiles, ruffling Oikawa's hair. 

"You just ruined a touching moment Iwa-chan!" Oikawa leans back, attempting to look scandalized.  "That's what stops all the girls from approaching you," Oikawa jokes, jumping back from Iwaizumi and his approaching first. 

From the living room, Iwaizumi hears a commotion that stops his other first from pummeling Oikawa's shitty face. 

"You wanna go check that out, party boy?"  Iwaizumi smiles, as Oikawa rushes out the room. 

"They better not be breaking anything in there!" Iwaizumi hears as Oikawa disappears down the hallway. 

Again, the kitchen is quiet, and Iwaizumi picks up his gross drink once more.  It's not the parties he dislikes, Iwaizumi thinks, but the way Oikawa... acts at the parties.  Usually, he and Oikawa are in sync, on the same wavelength, understanding what the other going to do or say before even the other knows.  But mixing in some alcohol complicates it a little.  Oikawa, usually so sure and full of defenses a mile high, becomes more like the gentle person he really is.  And that usually involves cuddling.  With Iwaizumi. 

It's not that Iwaizumi doesn't mind—oh no, not in the least—but Oikawa is only like this when he's drunk.  This fact gnaws at Iwaizumi's stomach, twisting his gut into new formations and leaving more questions than he cares to answer. 

Why does this bother me? Why can't I calm down about this? Why does Oikawa only want to touch me when he's drunk? Why do I want my best friend to touch me? 

Why am I doing this?  Iwaizumi thinks as he finds Oikawa returning and pulling him towards the living room.

“Anything broken?”  Iwaizumi asks, setting his drink down on a side table as he heads into the living room.

“Nope!” Oikawa smiles, slapping Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he laughs.

“Oi!  What was that for?”  Iwaizumi grumbles, stopping to glare back a grinning Oikawa.

“I could see it written all over your face man.”  Oikawa smirks, just enough alcohol in his system to clog up his filter.  “You were thinking,” Oikawa steps back and frowns, crossing his arms as he grumbles, “ _What am I doing at this party?  Why is Oikawa forcing me to have fun?_ ”

Iwaizumi slaps the top of Oikawa’s head swiftly.  “I sound nothing like that.  My voice is way deeper and tougher.”

“But looks like I wasn’t wrong, Iwa-chan” Oikawa chirps back, grabbing ahold of Iwaizumi’s sleeve and pulling him to sit down with the others in what appears to be a circle.

Iwaizumi sighs and concedes, sitting down next to Oikawa as Kindaichi places a bottle in the middle of the now complete group.

“So,” Oikawa leans back, brushing closer to Iwaizumi in the process, “What are we playing?  Go Fish?  Crazy Eights?  War?”

“Oikawa you idiot,” Iwaizumi softly knocks the back of his head, “you need cards to play those games, so we obviously aren’t doing that.”

“We’re playing spin the bottle,” Matsukawa slurs over across the circle, and Iwaizumi feels Oikawa stiffen at his side.

“But… we’re all guys here…” Iwaizumi hears Oikawa mumble, his usual confidence lacking.

“Yeah, and we’re all pretty drunk,” Hanamaki chirps in, leaning across the floor to spin the bottle, “so whoever it lands on gets to decide what happens.  Kiss, hug, fight, shots, seven minutes in heaven, whatever.”

The bottle spins for a moment longer before it lands on Kindaichi.  He looks up for a moment, before yelling “shots!” and downs the rest of his beer as Hanamaki follows suit.

"See,” Matsukawa beams, “simple fun for the whole family.”

“And you guys are all plastered,” Oikawa mumbles before turning back to Iwaizumi.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to drag you into this.  We can leave if you want…” he trails off, and Iwaizumi feels like he’s been punched.

“We have to stay and watch after the rest of them.”  Iwaizumi grits out, turning away from Oikawa to see the bottle spinning again.

Oikawa laughs, patting Iwaizumi’s shoulder.  “See Iwa-chan!  I told you there were some brains in there.”  Oikawa grunts as Iwaizumi elbows his side, but continues laughing as the bottle slows.

After watching a couple rounds of shots, some fun fist fights, and one awkward hug (Iwaizumi hopes Kindaichi will be able to forget by morning), Hanamaki’s spin lands on Oikawa.

“All right, shot master,” Hanamaki leans over to grab the bottle of whiskey, “what will it be?”

“One shot it is,” Oikawa smiles, pouring one for himself and Hanamaki.  The two are cheered on by the group as Hanamaki downs his, and Iwaizumi glances over to see most of Oikawa’s shot dripping down his shirt.  “Whoops, guess I’m drunker than I thought,” Oikawa grins as the team roars with laughter.

Iwaizumi can’t actually remember Oikawa taking a single drink tonight.

Oikawa spins and lands on a Kindaichi who wants to fight, so Iwaizumi leans back to let the game pass by once again.  His teammates are drunker through, leading to a surprising development when Matsukawa’s spin lands on Hanamaki.

“One kiss.”  Hanamaki deadpans as the group whistles.

“Uh, what?”  Matsukawa almost stutters.  “Are you okay, Hanamaki?  You may be a little more drunk than—“

“I said that’s what I wanted,” Hanamaki crawls over to Matsukawa, climbing into his lap, “so by the rules of this game, that’s what I’m gonna get.”

Matsukawa is red as Hanamaki’s lips brush over his own, the team cheering them on.  Hanamaki goes to lean back but is stopped by Matsukawa rushing forward, returning the graze with a full kiss.  The team keeps cheering until it becomes evident that this isn’t stopping anytime soon.

“I guess I’ll just go then,” Kindaichi laughs as he spins, the game continuing on with two less players.

“Wow,” Iwaizumi hears Oikawa breathe.

Iwaizumi turns to face Oikawa, “What is it, Shittykawa?” 

"I just... Guess I didn't expect that." Oikawa coughs, "from those two."

Iwaizumi frowns. "Expect what?"

Oikawa's eyebrows go up as he starts to ramble. "Oh no, that's not—that's not what I—"

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi turns his head to see the bottle facing Oikawa and an expectant Kindaichi.

Oikawa stands up and punches Kindaichi in the shoulder before turning back to Iwaizumi. 

"Look," Oikawa starts before Kindaichi interrupts again. 

"It's your turn to spin, punchy!" 

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa grit his teeth for a moment, before turning around and laughing with the group.  "Okay, okay you guys.  I'll spin now."   Oikawa sits back down and spins the bottle... Only to watch it land on Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi stands up. "Let's go Oikawa."

"You can't just leave the game Iwa-chan when it's your—"

"This is part of the game, Oikawa. Or do you not remember _seven minutes in heaven_ to be one of the options?"  Iwaizumi smirks, but then watches at the color drains from Oikawa's face. 

The team is in a frenzy as Oikawa stands back up, wolf whistles making Iwaizumi cringe, until he notices the determination in Oikawa's eyes. 

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa's arm and leads them out of the living room and into Oikawa's room. 

"Hey Iwa-chan, I take back what I said earlier."  Oikawa slips his arm from Iwaizumi's grasp.  "There really must not be anything going on up there if you can't remember that seven minutes in heaven usually occurs in a cramped space like a closet."

Iwaizumi shrugs, kicking off his shoes and sitting on Oikawa's bed.  "I was getting a little bored with the game, and you looked uncomfortable, so it seemed like a good escape plan." 

Oikawa sighs, sitting next to Iwaizumi and laying back, closing his eyes.  “But what will our teammates think?”  He mumbles, eyes still shut.

Iwaizumi scoffs, laying down next to Oikawa.  “Since when do you care what a bunch of drunken fools think of you?”

Oikawa stays silent as Iwaizumi rolls over, his nose inches from Oikawa’s cheek.  A soft sigh floats from Oikawa’s mouth and Iwaizumi’s eyes trace the way his tongue wets slightly chapped lips.  

Minutes pass and Oikawa’s eyes are still closed, chest softly raising up and down and Iwaizumi inches closer.

“I know you’re awake Oikawa,” Iwaizumi mumbles, softly poking the other’s cheek.

“Shh, no,” Oikawa whispers, turning on his side as well, “I’m obviously sleeping, Iwa-chan.”  Their noses brush as Oikawa snuggles closer, throwing an arm around Iwaizumi with a contented hum.

Iwaizumi reaches over to ruffle the setter’s hair and mummers, “Why are you trying to shut me out?”

Brown eyes flutter open, connecting with Iwaizumi’s.  “I’m scared Iwa-chan, I’m really scared.”

Iwaizumi frowns, bringing his hand down to rest on Oikawa’s cheek. 

“Whatever you’re scared of Oikawa, no matter what it is, know that I’ll be there for you.”

Tears begin to drip down Oikawa’s face as he tries to shake his head and pull away from his ace.  “No Iwaizumi, what if you can’t be there?” he chokes out, “What if you don’t _want_ to be there?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Iwaizumi huffs out, staring the squirming Oikawa down.

“What if you don’t want what I want?”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi reassures, “I’ll always want to be by your side.”

“No!” Oikawa shuts his eyes in frustration.  “What I’m saying is—”

“I love you too, Oikawa.”  Iwaizumi grins as brown eyes pop open once more.

“How—what—did you just—?” Oikawa sputters as soft lips press against his.

Iwaizumi kisses softly, moving his lips in lazy motions against his best friend’s, and nothing has ever felt so right.  Oikawa kisses back earnestly, gripping Iwaizumi’s shirt to bring him closer as he smiles into the kiss.  Their legs tangle together as the kisses become deeper, a tongue dipping into Iwaizumi’s mouth.

Tears are gently sliding down Oikawa’s face as he leans back for a breath, a laugh attempting to escape from his lungs.

“Crying and laughing?” Iwaizumi grins, wiping at Oikawa’s cheek with his thumb, “You always were one for contradictions.”

Oikawa nuzzles into the hand that’s now caressing his face, closing his eyes with a hum.  “I just… I just love you so much,” Oikawa whispers, scared, small.

“I’m not going to leave you,” Iwaizumi reassures, ruffling Oikawa’s hair.  “Wherever you go, I’ll follow.”

“With you by my side,” Oikawa pauses, kissing his hand, “then I can do anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending was rushed but please tell me what you think! I love writing and I love these characters, but I haven't had that creative spark in a while due to my depression. This isn't my best work, but I wanted to contribute something to two characters I love. If you have any ideas on how to make this better, feel free to leave a comment! (also feel free to point out any grammar/spelling mistakes. I had my beta look over this, but things still can slip through the cracks)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
